Ghost story
by Sseija
Summary: Nagisa came up with a brilliant idea. But honestly, it was just the promise of an awful evening.


Hello guys :)

**Well this story was sleeping in my fanfics' file so I decided to do something... It's not finished and I think It would end in a second chapter.**

**Sorry about the mistakes :).**

* * *

❝Everyone ! I have something to announce !❞  
Nagisa waved his arms in order to gather the attention. Gou and Mako looked at him, while Rin  
was still swimming.  
❝We have a club reunion at Makoto's home saturday at 9 P.M !❞, he finished his sentence with a  
smile.  
❝UH ? WHAT ? WHY ?❞  
Makoto's face froze suddenly. It should be a joke.  
❝Because you are the captain.❞, Nagisa put it bluntly.  
It sounded so obvious in the short guy's voice. The green eyes teenager stood speechless. Telling  
his parents and siblings would be away for the week-end, was an error. Those kind of information should be concealed from Nagisa. Now it was impossible to stop his friend. Well, they could come but he didn't intend to provide the food and the drinks. After a little chat, they shared the tasks and left the pool. Time flew fast whereas Makoto felt more and more anxious. He couldn't help but had a bad feeling.  
Saturday evening at the chosen time, everybody stood in front of the door. Gou and Nagisa were  
smiling like , their excitement wasn't shared. Haruka seemed indifferent and Rei, a bit annoyed. The host welcomed them warmly despite his fears.  
❝Make yourself at home !❞  
He took the bags and put everything in the kitchen whereas the other teens sat in the living room. Gou came to help him. The salad bowls were quickly filled with snacks and the glassware, with juice or water. The atmosphere was pretty lively, with laughters, sighs and screams all over the place.  
At 1 AM, Nagisa looked at his cellphone then clapped his hands.  
❝Now it's time to tell ghost stories !❞, he shouted happily.  
The light suddenly turned off. A noise like a soft whisper rose in the darkness. Makoto freaked  
out without knowing what to do. They were at his place but he didn't want to be a drag. It was pretty late, right ? Sending them off or tagging along ? What was the best choice ? Meanwhile, Nagisa lit his face with a flashlight. Makoto moved back bumping his shoulder against something. Too afraid to move more, he just gulped and begged inwardly for his life. When he was almost relieved, something grabbed tightly his wrist. Please, don't do anything to me ! I'm too young to die !  
❝One day, a man decided to move in a new flat. There were so many boxes that he felt tired in  
the evening. I cleaned the place tomorrow, he thought. He rubbed his nape then lied down on his bed. While watching the monotonous white ceiling, the man fell asleep. A strange noise woke up him two hours later. Sitting up on the couch, he looked at the place. Something was scratching but he couldn't tell where. He left his bed and walked towards the bathroom. There was nothing here. Little by little, the sound changed lightly. The man could hear a weak voice. Save me, it stammered. Save me.❞  
Nagisa screwed up his eyes. He was doing his best to get the right atmosphere. If Rei was a little  
flustered and Gou wanted to know the rest of the story, Haruka was bored. Maybe he could borrow Makoto's bath. The host was too afraid to say anything. He jumped at every sound and thought it was better to stay in his corner. Maybe there as a way to avoid this torture. Since it was dark, he might put his hands on his ears. Nobody would see, right ? But if someone tried to talk to him, he couldn't hear.  
❝Outside, it began raining. The sky was darker than a moonless night. Urgh, it's so creepy, he  
muttered to himself. While he walked towards a switch, a loud noise rang out. The man froze. It must be my imagination. It must be, he repeated several times. But the noise became little by little more clear. As if someone was running in his flat. Then his eyes widened and he closed them firmly. His back against a wall, he stayed like this. He finally opened slowly his eyes...❞  
Nagisa checked the reaction of his friends before saying more.  
❝... and he saw it.❞


End file.
